Una nueva oportunidad
by Yuuna Maribel
Summary: Después de ver la peor escena para el corazón de Orihime-chan, de recibir noticias inesperadas, después del peor día de su vida, saca fuerzas del recuerdo de una persona especial y decide seguir adelante y darse una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis:**

Después de ver la peor escena para el corazón de orihime-chan, recibir noticias inesperadas, después del peor día de si vida, saca fuerzas del recuerdo de una persona especial y decide seguir adelante y darse una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz.

Para los que creen, que por ser ishihime habrá ichiruki, no es así, lo comento para que no se enfaden cuando lean el fic.

Ohayo Minna!

Aun soy nueva en esto de escribir fic, de hecho jamás pensé en hacerlo, como dije en mi perfil, me inscribí en fanfiction, para comentar sus fiction, ya que amo leer, pero bueno sean lindos conmigo, por cierto con el respeto que me merecen los fans del ishihime, para mí el único cannon es el ichihime :D si aunque no lo crean soy ichihimista de corazón, pero mi personaje favorito es hime-chan y como también lo mencione, hare fictions de orihime con todos los chicos que me gustan de bleach aunque no sean cannon o si y obvio ichihime, para que el mundo ichihime crezca cada vez más, saludos sean buenos y dejen reviwos, acepto críticas constructivas que me ayuden a mejorar, arigato.

P.d: esta historia está basada después de la saga sociedad de almas cuando van a rescatar a Rukia, solo para que sepan y se den una idea de la línea de tiempo en que pasa.

**DISPLAY:** Los personajes que aparecen en la historia no me pertenecen si no al gran Tite Kubo-sama.

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Capitulo 1**

Todo era normal en el instituto de karakura entre risas y abrazos se daban la bienvenida entre amigos a un nuevo día de clases, todo hasta que un grupo de jóvenes el cual conocemos, esperaban la llegada de cierta pelinaranja que por la hora, tal vez se le había hecho algo tarde, a lo lejos se miro una cabellera naranja y cierta chica corriendo con mucha prisa, llego muy agitada y disculpándose por hacerlos esperar, un chico con un tono muy serio pero amigable, solo le dijo- no te preocupes Inoue-san anda entremos o nos dejaran-ella le respondió con una sonrisa amable -si Ishida-kun vamos- al entrar en el salón un fuerte grito llamo la atención de todos –mi himeeeeee has llegado, mi hermosa himeee- decía una chica con una gran emoción mientras abrazaba por detrás, con gran morbo a la ojigris, tocando sutilmente los pechos, pues esto solo paso unos segundos casi incontables, pues recibió un gran puño que la separo de la pelinaranja con una mirada de emoción le dijo –wooow creo que no has perdido el toque Tatsuki, por algo te llevaran a el gran torneo estatal- decía esto Chizuru, mientras se limpiaba la sangre.

La capitana de judo con el rostro aun molesto le decía –déjate de perversiones maldita Chizuro y deja tranquila a Orihime, cuantas veces tenemos que pasar por esto- todos las miraban con una gotita corriendo por la nuca, mientras el Quincy se acomodaba los lentes pensando –bien hecho Arisawa-san, es feo e incorrecto que un hombre le pegue a una chica, no va con mi orgullo Quincy, pero se lo tenía más que ganado siiii-

La ojigris aun con una sonrisita nerviosa miro de reojo a cierto pelinaranja preguntándose, se abra molestado por lo ocurrido? Sin embargo al voltear noto que ni cuenta se había dado ya que platicaba con Renji y Mizuiro, ella solo agacho la cabeza, mientras pensaba -baaa creo que le soy totalmente indiferente, si tan solo supiera lo que el significa para mí, no puedo dejar de verlo mientras habla o cuando frunce el ceño pues es totalmente encantador, para muchos es un chico conflictivo, pero yo si conozco al verdadero kurosaki-kun, lástima que para él solamente sea una amiga o tal vez solo una compañera-

Después de tremenda discusión y pensamientos por parte de Orihime llego la maestra y todos se fueron a sus respectivos lugares, la mañana transcurrió normal, igual que todas las clases, dando fin a un día de escuela al escuchar la campaña.

La ojigris salió disparada a la salida pues noto que ese chico con encantadores ojos marrón, el cual la hipnotizaban con tan solo verlos, ya no estaba en el salón, salió esperando alcanzarlo, pues ese día había llegado casi tarde por que se había levantado muy temprano para hacer un pastel, el cual quería compartir con él, así que ese día seria, si ese día en el cual ella lo invitara a tomar té y un pastel a su casa, ella iba con una gran sonrisa pero también algo nerviosa, pensando en cómo se lo diría, sin embargo también iba buscando donde estaba, de repente se detuvo, su semblante era pálido de incredulidad, pero paso a ser un semblante triste y empezó a caer una tras otra lagrimas de un gran dolor que yacía en su pecho, ella trataba de contenerlas, mientras pensaba – no puede ser lo que mis ojos están viendo, es kurosaki-kun, tomado de la mano de kuchiki-san- se sorprendió mas al ver que ella lo tomaba del brazo y acercándose cada vez más le coloco un fugaz beso sobre los labios de aquel chico, la ojigris no pudo soportar mas no podía ser que el amor de su vida, ya tuviera algo que ver con kuchiki-san y no se lo dijera a nadie, pero más doloroso era el verlos, así que sin hacer un solo ruido, dio media vuelta y corrió sin, dejar de que unas gotas de agua salada salieran sin control de sus ojos, después de llorar y llorar por casi 2 horas en las calles de karakura, llego a su casa entro sin ánimo de nada aun con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, vio el pastel que había hecho con tanto empeño y amor suspiro y lo tiro a la basura, ya no era importante, no tenia caso, nunca se cumpliría su sueño, iba a tirarse sobre su sofá, hasta que escucho el timbre sin ganas de abrir, pensó que tal vez sería algo importante así que se dirigió hacia la puerta desganada abrir.

Al abrir noto que era una pelinegra muy querida por ella sin esperar nada se lanzo a sus brazos, llorando diciendo –Tatsuki-chan soy tan infeliz Tatsuki, kurosaki-kun….- y no dijo más pues las lagrimas no la dejaron, la pelinegra le correspondió el abrazo aun en estado de confusión la despego un poco de ella y le dijo -entremos Orihime-.

Las dos chicas a un abrazadas entraron, Orihime un poco más calmada le dijo –lo siento Tatsuki-chan, es solo que… no termino la frase cuando su amiga le acarició la cabeza con un gesto amable el cual cambio antes de decirle- que te hiso ese idiota de Ichigo- la pelinaranja la miro con sus ojos empezando a llenarse de lagrimas – no es su culpa Tatsuki-chan es mía por ser una tonta y dejarme llevar por mi corazón sin pensar en lo que él sentía- no tardo mucho en empezar a caer gota tras gota de un llanto que reflejaba su dolor….-lo siento Tatsuki-chan vez soy una tonta en realidad no estoy tan triste como parece, pero al parecer mis ojos no dejan de llorar- decía esto tratando de darle una sonrisa a su amiga para no preocuparla, pero sin embargo era inútil, Tatsuki sabia lo mucho que su amiga sufría con solo verla.

-tranquila Orihime, porque dices eso cuéntamelo todo te sentirás mejor- Tat Tatsuki, recuerdas que te dije que aria un pastel y buscaría el momento preciso para invitar a kurosaki-kun a tomar el té en mi casa, pues por eso llegue tarde, pensé que hoy sería el día, así que cuando salimos trate de alcanzarlo para invitarlo, pero no lo logre así que decidí buscarlo por las calles que toma para llegar a su casa y….y….lo vi…..lo vi con kuchiki-san abrazados y luego …besándose- la pelinegra no lo podía creer, primero no podía creer que Ichigo y Rukia estuvieran juntos pero tampoco podía creer lo que, seguramente su amiga estaba sufriendo por tremenda escena, así que pensó -será mejor que no le diga a lo que vine, no en este momento, ella me necesita mucho y aun mas por lo que se le avecina mañana- Tatsuki tratando de animarla la abrazo, levanto su mentón y le dijo –Orihime se lo que estas sufriendo, pero vamos eres muy fuerte yo se que te recuperaras de todo esto y…- no pudo terminar pues la ojigris se le quedo viendo algo extrañada, -lo siento Tatsuki-chan que mala amiga soy seguramente has venido a decirme que día y a qué hora será tu torneo para ir a verte sé que es algo importante para ti- la capitana de judo, se dirigió a la sala algo pensativa seguida de orihime, que se encontraba algo más calmada y preocupada por ver así a su amiga, -que pasa Tatsuki- fue la pregunta de la ojigris quien tomo asiento enseguida de la pelinegra.

-Orihime, después de todo lo que te a pasado seguramente has olvidado que día es mañana no es así- pregunto con un tono de melancolía que hiso pensar ala pelinaranja, posando su dedo índice sobre sus labios, después de unos instantes volteo la vista al altar y la fijo en el retrato de su querido hermano.

-lo olvide por un instante que mala hermana soy es verdad mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de mi hermano-dijo esto con un semblante nuevamente triste.

-no te sientas mal Orihime, seguramente tu hermano entenderá que hoy no fue un buen día para ti-decías esto la capitana regalándole una leve sonrisa a su amiga.

-si tienes razón Tatsuki-chan- correspondiendo a su sonrisa trato de imitarla no con mucho éxito ya que eran muchas las cosas que hacían de ese un terrible día para la pelinaranja, volteo a ver a su amiga notando que la pelinegra tenía un papel que sostenía en sus manos lo cual la dejo algo pensativa e intrigada de que podría ser y pensando si el cercano aniversario de su hermano era lo único que traía a su amiga a visitarla, sin poderlo evitar le dijo –que es ese papel Tatsuki-chan- a lo que la pelinegra reacciono algo sorprendida pues no noto que aun lo sostenía en sus manos con una risa nerviosa solo le dijo- tranquila no es nada, solo un volante que me dieron en la calle de camino aquí jajaja- la ojigris noto su nerviosismo se acerco más a su amiga y le dijo -me lo permites por favor- estirando su mano, en señal de que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

A la capitana no le quedo de otra y le entrego el papel, la ojigris lo tomo y de inmediato noto que era la publicidad del torneo estatal de judo y no pudo leer mas cuando noto el lugar y la fecha, dirigió su mirada a su amiga y le dijo –Tatsuki que no era hasta dentro de 1 semana y en karakura, aquí dice que será mañana y afueras de la ciudad- la pelinegra solo la miro con tristeza y le dijo -lo siento Orihime se adelanto y por quien sabe qué cosa se cambio de lugar, pero yo solo vine a decirte que obviamente no iré, sabes muy bien que ese día lo dedico exclusivamente para ti y tu hermano, recuerda que tenemos muchos años llendo a visitarlo juntas- le decía esto mientras le sonreía ampliamente, la pelinaranja no pudo evitar darse cuenta de por qué reaccionaba así su amiga, sabía que sería un día difícil para ella y que ya se había hecho costumbre ir juntas a visitar a su hermano al cementerio mientras rezaban y comían bocadillos, pero la ojigris no podía permitir que por culpa de ella, su amiga perdiera la oportunidad de ganar el campeonato estatal y no podía permitírselo, así que con una amplia sonrisa le dijo –pero que cosa dices Tatsuki-chan sabes cuánto has entrenado para este torneo, que todos te apoyamos y que sabemos que ganaras- aun sin terminar la pelinegra la observo y le dijo –pero Orihime es que yo…- orihime le sonrió de nuevo y la abrazo, luego le dijo-pero yo nada Tatsuki, tienes que ir yo estaré bien aparte es mejor así podre hablar más con mi hermano y estaré feliz sabiendo que ganaste el torneo, te advierto que no regreses sino traes la medalla de oro- le decía esto con una gran sonrisa y abrazándola nuevamente, a lo que Tatsuki solo le correspondió el abrazo y le dijo –Orihime- en un leve susurro, luego se separaron y ya más animada Tatsuki le dijo – oye Orihime que te parece si nos comemos ese pastel que hiciste, arriesgare mi salud digestiva solo porque me es imposible negarme a un pastel- riendo, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta solo noto que se amiga pelinaranja agacho su cabeza desapareció su sonrisa y dio una mirada a su derecha ella hiso lo mismo y al mirar noto que en el bote de basura que estaba en la cocina, estaba el pastel, la pelinegra se dirigió hacia la cocina y lo vio y dijo- pero Orihime de verdad tú hiciste este pastel se ve hermoso- la pelinaranja asintió con la cabeza y le dijo- gracias lo hice con mucho cariño y si la verdad me esforcé mucho y estuve practicando ya que sé muy bien que a muchos se les hace no muy buena mi manera de cocinar y quería que esto fuera distinto, pero no valió la pena, lo siento Tatsuki-chan será en otra ocasión- la pelinegra le dijo- está bien Orihime, por cierto ya me voy tengo que empacar y descansar muy bien antes del torneo- mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-está bien Tatsuki y ya te dije no regreses si no es con la medalla de oro, sabemos que tu puedes y aunque no esté contigo estaré pensando y mandándote todo el ánimo- mientras la pelinegra salía de la casa le dijo –quiero que mañana no estés triste Orihime, seguro no nos podremos ver pero quiero que trates de no estar triste hazlo por tu hermano y por mi- y se despidió con una sonrisa a lo que orihime le gritaba a la distancia –está bien Tatsuki-chan ganbatte!-

Después de esto entro a su apartamento y se dirigió a la cocina vio el pastel y no se pudo detener, pues ya estaba sola y no tenia que reprimirse se soltó a llorar había sido uno de los peores días para ella su corazón estaba destrozado mañana seria el aniversario de la muerte de su hermano y para colmo su mejor amiga que era la única que la animaba en ese día no estaría, mientras lloraba sin consuelo, pensó que mañana seria un día muy difícil y que más que nunca se empezaba a sentir sola muy sola.

Al día siguiente se despertó y con una gran sonrisa se dirigió a el pequeño altar que tenia de su hermano y le dijo –buenos días onii-chan me haces mucha falta pero espero que estés en un lugar mejor y tratare de que hoy no estés triste por mi te quiero onii-cha nunca lo olvides, por favor ayúdame hacer fuerte y sacar de mi corazón a kurosaki-kun, quiero ser feliz y encontrar un buen chico que me ame, tanto como yo puedo amar, confió en ti nii-chan-

Después de esto se dirigió a su baño tomo una ducha se puso su uniforme, se alisto para irse al instituto, por alguna razón no recordó que debía alimentarse y no desayuno solo tomo el obento y pensó que sería mejor así llegaría temprano, al llegar a su salón con un paso muy lento y tratando de sonreír entro y noto que no había nadie por lo cual dejo su cosas en su lugar y salió a caminar al patio no quería ver a nadie, paso por un pasillo que daba a la entrada del instituto y no noto que la mirada de un joven Quincy se había dado cuenta de su presencia él se acomodo los lentes y sigue su camino al salón para su sorpresa ya estaban todos allí Chad, Ichigo, Renji y Rukia al llegar el peliazul los saludo y pregunto y Orihime? a lo que Chad para sorpresa de todos respondió – de eso estábamos hablando nos sorprendió que no nos esperara en el salón suponemos que ya llego pues sus cosas están aquí- el peliazul volvió acomodar sus lentes cuando se escucho la voz de Renji rumbo a la puerta – nos vemos voy a buscar a Inoue- y salió de inmediato todos se quedaron murmurando que se traía en manos Renji y aun mas confundido y un tanto molesto estaba el Quincy quien seguía hablando con Chad para que nadie notara su molestia.

A lo lejos se miraba a Renji correr por los pasillos del jardín cuando noto una cabellera naranja, se acerco lentamente a un árbol frondoso y se sentó al lado de la chica, Orihime algo sorprendida salió de sus pensamientos y dijo- Renji-kun que haces aquí- y él le contesto – nos sorprendió que no estuvieras en el salón y vine a buscarte-

De inmediato noto que estaba muy triste que aunque intentaba sonreír era la sonrisa menos real que pudiera dar pues no reflejaba realmente su estado de ánimo, y prefirió preguntar – pasa algo Inoue, me preocupas se ve que estas muy triste y quiero que sepas que me puedes contar- ella se levanto y dando unos pasos dijo -es algo que descubrí que me causo mucho dolor y que tal vez a ti también te haga sufrir pero….quiero que me prometas que no harás un escándalo solo quiero que cuando pase algo mas no sufras al igual que yo por descubrirlo tan de repente- él le siguió y se levanto la giro y le dijo – ya lo sé cuando no te vi en el salón supuse que ya te habías enterado por eso he venido a buscarte sé cómo te debes de sentir y no quiero que pases esto sola Inoue, tú has sido muy amable desde que estoy en el mundo real, así que te he tomado aprecio, por eso te digo no te preocupes todo este dolor pasara- ella lo miro y sin pensarlo lo abrazo por la cintura y coloco su rostro empezando a llorar en el pecho del joven, sin darse cuanta unos ojos azules los miraban en esta escena tan comprometedora, la pequeña shinigami que observaba todo se dio media vuelta y pensó- no creo que este tan mal como aparenta después de todo se ve algo cómoda o no-

Saliendo de allí sin ser notada, después de que Orihime se calmo ella y renji se unieron a sus amigos en el salón, al entrar todos los vieron algo raros, en especial una ojiazul y un peliazul, que no acababan de entender la situación.

Un pelinaranja le pregunta a Orihime si se encontraba bien, a lo que ella sin mirarlo le dijo –estoy bien no se preocupen, por cierto el torneo de Tatsuki-chan se adelanto por lo que no vendrá hoy- termino de decir y se dirigió a su asiento.

La maestra llego y todos tomaron asiento y dejaron sus platicas, el día transcurrió normal hasta la hora del almuerzo, como era de costumbre todos se dirigieron a la azotea, keigo se dirigió corriendo al lado de orihime, le tomo el brazo y le dijo – Inoue-san porque estas tan triste tu sonrisa no brilla como lo hace siempre- ella con cuidado se separo de él y con un movimiento de manos lo negó –no no yo no estoy triste solo pensaba en los exámenes que están por comenzar-

Después de eso todos empezaron hablar de los exámenes Chad con Renji, quien lucía muy preocupado el joven pelirrojo – yo no sé porque me preocupo ya e pasado por esto en mi otra vida cuando estaba vivo así que supongo que debo saberlo-

Se escucho una gran risa por parte de la pequeña shinigami – jajaja si fuiste así en tu otra vida yo que tu mandril no me confiaba y estudiaba más-

-cállate enana la plática no es contigo –Ichigo miraba a Orihime, sin que nadie pudiera percatarse su semblante era de una real preocupación.

Al llegar todos a la azotea sacaron sus almuerzos, como siempre todos comían platicaban unos con otros, la ojigris solo tenía su almuerzo en sus manos, sin embargo no comía y estaba siendo observada por el Quincy quien cada vez aumentaba su preocupación.

La ojigris ya no aguantaba estar allí donde estaba el pelinaranja y la shinigami así que antes de soltarse a llorar por tantos sentimientos que tenía, decidió mejor alejarse sería mejor estar sola así no incomodaría a los demás con su tristeza.

Se levanto sin decir nada hasta acercarse a Renji quien estaba muy cómodo platicando con keigo y peleando por el almuerzo, puesto que Renji quería quitarle su almuerzo y keigo lo defendía como podía al estar muy cerca de los dos la ojigris le mostro su obento y con una sonrisa un poco triste le dijo- Renji-kun se que algunos no les gusta mi comida pero no la e tocado y creo que no tengo mucho apetito si gustas puedes quedártela- estirando su mano, todos se sorprendieron, primero se preguntaban unos a otros que le estaba pasando a Orihime y luego se preguntaban desde cuando eran tan cercanos estos dos.

Renji lo tomo y le dijo-gracias Inoue- después de esto se da media vuelta intentando salir de la azotea, pero es interrumpida por la voz de cierta shinigami pelinegra que le dice –oye Inoue no vas almorzar deja que este mandril se muera de hambre sabes bien que jamás está satisfecho- la pelinaranja solo se detiene mas no se da la vuelta se mantiene dando la espalda pues ya sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse solo alcanza a decir –estoy bien kuchiki-san solo no tengo hambre y olvide algo en el salón en un rato regreso- y se marcho todos se quedaron comentando la actitud de la ojigris y empezaron a interrogar al pelirrojo, el cual como todo un caballero no soltó prenda y solo respondió que le preguntaran a la ojigris.

La ojigris deseaba que ya terminaran las clases cada vez le resultaba más difícil estar cerca de la shinigami y el pelinaranja, salió rumbo al mismo jardín y sentándose en el mismo árbol de la mañana decidió, relajarse para esperar las siguientes clases la que seguía sería la más difícil pues tocaba taller y estaría con ishida, quien seguramente la llenaría de preguntas por su actitud, el timbre sonó el cual indicaba el final del receso y el comienzo de la clase se dirigió a su salón recogió sus cosas y no había casi nadie solo un pelinaranja que justo era la persona que en ese momento no quería ver.

Se dirigió a su asiento y agarro rápidamente sus cosas Ichigo la vio y le dijo –espera Inoue que te pasa, estas muy extraña hoy, te puedo ayudar tienes algo, estas preocupados a los chicos- la ojigris volteo a verlo un tanto desilusionada solo respondió –los chicos… es verdad, lo siento kurosaki-kun dile a los chicos que no tengo nada de verdad solo no dormí muy bien, es que vi una película de terror- y se agarraba la cabeza y con una sonrisa un tanto falsa, se dirigió a la puerta y con las manos le dijo adiós a el shinigami sustituto, ella suspiro, y se dijo a ella misma -salí bien librada de esta, será mejor no preocuparlos más y tratar de cumplir lo que le dije a mi hermano- se sacudió la ropa y respiro hondo, al entrar en el taller de artesanías, llego con su sonrisa habitual esa que robaba corazones y que radiaba ternura y amabilidad, saludo a sus compañeros y al pasar por el asiento de un sorprendido Quincy, se detuvo vio un oso de peluche que estaba haciendo como proyecto final de clase y le dice- que lindo oso Ishida-kun realmente se parece algo a ti- jiji y le regalo una sonrisa, pero una sincera, de las que solía regalar a todas las personas especiales para ella.

El peliazul solo le dijo-gracias Inoue-san- ella se dirigió a su asiento mientras él pensaba que está pasando -ahora si es Inoue y porque cambio tan rápido de actitud antes estaba muy triste y su sonrisa apagada, que está pasando aquí y luego esas atenciones con ese shinigami de Renji, pero bueno….. momento, dijo que este oso se parece a mí- una gotita salía de su frente resbalando por su cabeza –no sé si tomarlo como un alago, pero ya sé que debo hacer- las clase transcurrieron normal, en ciertos momentos el ánimo de cierta pelinaranja decaía y al instante estaba normal eso era lo que los tenía un poco preocupados, por fin sonó el timbre más esperado por la ojigris el cual anunciaba que ese día horrendo de clases ya había terminado, tomo sus cosas y salió rápidamente, pero en la puerta principal ya la estaban esperando sus amigos el único en hablar fue el pelinaranja la detuvo y le dijo –Inoue estamos esperándote te acompañaremos a tu casa- ella hiso una reverencia y le dijo –lo siento a todos tengo que hacer unas cosas importantes antes de llegar a mi casa así que será en otra ocasión- saliendo de allí en dirección contraria a su ruta habitual para llegar a su casa.

Se dirigió a una tienda en la cual compro unas rosas amarillas que le encantaban a su hermano sora unos bocadillos que eran sus favoritos cuando vivía y unos jugos, con un semblante un poco más animada se dirigió al panteón, busco la tumba de su querido hermano, al llegar allí se sorprendió al noto que había unas lindas rosas azules, se acerco y noto que estaban frescas, era muy bonitas, se preguntaba quien abría sido la persona que las trajo después de todo, tanto ella como su hermano estaban solos, no tenían familiares, prefirió no seguir pensándolo y solo agradeció a la persona que puso esas lindas rosas , coloco las que traía ella y entremezcladas amarillas y azules se hiso un hermoso ramo , estaba acomodándolas cuando empezó hablar con sora su querido hermano –hola onii-chan, siento no haber cumplido el estar feliz hoy pero sabes es muy difícil- decía esto mientras ya empezaba a derramar algunas lagrimas sobre su uniforme.

-hoy no la eh pasado muy bien sabes Tatsuki hoy nos pudo acompañar es que esta en un torneo, ojala gane, sabes ayer fue un día mucho más difícil que hoy, tu sabes lo que paso con kurosaki-kun, lo siento nii-chan trate de no ponerme triste para no preocuparte a ti ni a mis amigos pero era más fuerte que yo, aunque hoy se que estaré bien se que tú me cuidas y estás viendo por mí no quiero que te preocupes tampoco se feliz yo tratare de ser mas fuerte por ti y por mi te quiero hermano y lo siento no quiero llorar pero…- no pudo terminar porque una luz salió de sus horquillas y sus pequeños amigos se materializaron- Hime-chan no estés triste no estás sola- decía shun´o, luego tsubaki le dijo –cierto corazoncito si escuchamos bien y dijiste que serás mas fuerte esa es música para mis oídos, así que animo-luego las demás al unisonó dijeron -si Hime-chan no estás sola-

Después de pasar un rato todos entre rezos, algunas risas y llanto y platicas entre Orihime y sus shun shun rikas, en la tumba de sora, la ojigris miro al cielo y le dijo- hermano ya es algo tarde está oscureciendo no me despido sabes, tu estas en mi corazón y por eso siempre estas junto a mí, así que nos vemos más tarde onii-chan. Luego se dirigió a sus pequeños amigos y les dijo -vamos vuelvan es hora de ir a casa-

Luego de esto, regresaron a sus inseparables horquillas las cuales adornaban su cabello, ella se despidió con una reverencia y se alejo rumbo a su casa, al llegar allí se quito su uniforme, preparo el que se pondría el día siguiente aun decaída y algo triste, se recostó en el sofá de la sala aun pensando y llegando a la mente el recuerdo de la imagen que había presenciado entre una shinigami y el dueño de su corazón, a punto de llorar pues su corazón le dolía en lo más profundo se contuvo y se dijo a sí misma -prometí que sería más fuerte, Orihime basta de llorar- se sobre salto del susto al escuchar el timbre, no sabía quién podría ser puesto que la única que la visita es su mejor amiga Tatsuki, pero hoy no estaba en la ciudad, aun pensativa se dirigió a la puerta y se sorprende al ver la persona que estaba frente a ella.

**Quien sera esa persona? estará nuestra princesa en peligro? no deje de sintonisarnos el día de mañana ok no xD la verdad ya tengo termina la historia así que sigan leyendo y dejen Reviews por capitulo se los mega agradezco y la verdad tenia desde que abrí la cuenta el fanfic pero nunca lo subí porque ? se preguntaran en contre mi oportunidad de ser feliz y me olvide de todo hasta ahora que esa oportunidad se me fue espero les guste y me den su opinión para mejorar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno como ya dije ya está terminada la historia así que les dejo los demás capítulos, los quiero cuídense y gracias por leer.**

**Capitulo 2**

-Ishida-kun, que haces aquí- después de unos momentos de sorpresa le dice- lo siento ishida-kun, pero pasar sabes me has sorprendido, jamás pensé verte aquí en mi casa pero sin duda es una grata sorpresa, siéntate traeré algo de te- se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el té y el peliazul dejo sobre el suelo una bolsa blanca de papel, se sentó y espero.

Después de un rato llego la pelinaranja con té le sirvió a su visita y empezó la plática.

-y bien Ishida-kun que te preocupa tienes un semblante algo preocupado o avergonzado no lo sé bien- él la miro a los ojos, luego los aparto y volteo a ver su tasa con te y le dijo Inoue-san hoy has estado muy extraña no sé si te pasa algo solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo- al terminar estas palabras la ojigris le regalo una sonrisa realmente iluminadora que al joven llevo a un mundo paralelo lleno de felicidad, y la ojigris le contesto - gome ne! Ishida-kun no quiera preocuparte a ti ni a los demás es solo que, no he dormido bien últimamente y pues, ya sabes, eso te deja realmente mal- sonriendo para el peliazul, este se acomodo los lentes miro la bolsa blanca que yacía en el suelo la tomo en sus mano y la extendió en dirección a la ojigris y dijo -es un regalo para ti Inoue-san-

Esto dejo atónita a la pelinaranja, no recordaba la última vez que alguien le había regalado algo que no fuera en su cumpleaños y obviamente aparte de Tatsuki-chan.

Algo emocionada, la tomo y le dijo - para mi Ishida-kun- el asintió con la cabeza y ella- le respondió –gracias lo puedo abrir ya, por favor- el dibujo una leve sonrisa, pues le agradaba ver lo feliz que se ponía y lo linda que se veía como si fuera una niña quien recibiera un juguete nuevo, se ajusto sus lentes y le dijo- claro Inoue-san es para ti- ella realmente emocionada abrió la bolsa y se encontró con un osito de peluche muy lindo ya conocido por la ojigris, pero ahora traía un traje tipo Quincy el cual le dio algo de ternura y risa ahora realmente si eran igualitos, se dibujo una sonrisa, que fue interrumpida por el peliazul, pues le dijo- y mira trae su capa de repuesto, uno nunca sabe, la trae escondida en la camisa- ella no pudo soportarlo más y soltó una carcajada, que dejo un poco desconcertado al Quincy –lo siento mucho Ishida-kun no quiero ofenderte, me a encantado tu regalo no me lo esperaba, te esforzaste mucho en la clase de artesanías y es realmente bonito, aun sigo pensando que se parece mucho a ti y con ese traje tipo Quincy es inevitable pensar que son hermanitos jajajaja- el algo sonrojado solo dibujo una sonrisa tenue- que bueno que te gusto Inoue-san, por cierto esto también es para ti- le extendió una rosa azul, lo cual hiso que la sonrisa de la pelinaranja desapareciera, él le dijo –te pasa algo Inoue-san cambiaste de repente- ella la tomo y recordó que era del mismo tipo que había visto en la tumba de su hermano, aun un poco confundida le agradeció –muchas gracias es muy linda, te puedo preguntar algo Ishida-kun?-

El algo nervioso por su repentina actitud le dijo –por supuesto inoue-san puedes preguntar lo que quieras, mientras en su mente decía….que no me pregunte si me gusta o si la quiero, porque no podre mentirle, no de frente-

Ella lo miro y le dijo -sabes hoy vi estas mismas flores en la tumba de mi hermano y no sé quien las llevo y después de verla, no se me pregunto…..ay no que tonta soy verdad creo que tienen razón no soy muy buena para deducir, jajaja- se reía algo nerviosa por pensar algo tan descabellado, después de todo, casi nadie sabía el día exacto de la muerte de su hermana a excepción de tatsuki y algunos comentarios que hacían ellas 2.

El estaba más blanco que de costumbre digamos palideció por la pregunta ya lo había olvidado, pero después de unos segundos le dijo-Inoue-san yo fui el que puso esas flores en la tumba de tu hermano, espero no te molestes, lo que pasa es que recordé que hoy era el aniversario de su muerte y pues me tome el atrevimiento- ella se lleno de alegría y se formo una sonrisa radiante, a el por arte de magia se le quito el semblante de preocupación y después la pelinaranja le dijo- gracias Ishida-kun has hecho mucho por mí, jamás pensé que te fueras acordad, después de todo casi nadie sabe el día exacto, pero hoy sí que me has sorprendido aun no sé por qué me regalaste tu oso y la rosa y ahora me entero que fuiste tan amable como para visitar a mi hermano explícame por favor Ishida-kun-

El ahora si muy nervioso le dijo- pues no olvide el aniversario de tu hermano pues Arisawa-san, hace poco menos de dos meses, nos comento a todos que, pronto seria un día difícil para ti y luego le pregunte el porqué lo decía? me conto y le pregunte el día exacto, pues quería visitarlo, para pedirle que te siguiera cuidando y con respecto al oso y la flor, pues hoy te mirabas muy deprimida, note que te gusto el oso y después de tu comentario en la clase me dio la idea, pues supuse que estarías así por tu hermano y el hecho que Arisawa-san no esté contigo en un día como hoy, Inoue-san solo quiero que sepas que no estás sola que estoy aquí para ayudarte y demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí, puesto que eres una persona especial en mi vida- al terminar su respuesta se empezó a colorear sus mejillas en un tono completamente rojo, ella lo noto y después de sentir su corazón salir por unos segundos se sintió realmente feliz, gracias a él peliazul no se sentía ya mas sola, se sentía segura e importante para alguien, ella sin pensarlo un segundo lo abrazo y le dijo – muchas gracias Ishida-kun realmente hoy me has hecho sentir realmente acompañada, agradezco cada una de tus molestias por mí, eres un gran amigo- el después de corresponderle el abrazo y que su sonrojo aumentara ligueramente , escucho estas palabras y su corazón se estremeció, la aparto con mucho cuidado y tomo nuevamente asiento en el sofá, ella lo imito y viendo a su amigo repentinamente muy pensativo le dijo -te pasa algo te molesto que te abrazara, lo siento es que lo hice sin pensarlo-

El ojiazul, levanto la mirada y le dijo – claro que no Inoue-san no me molesto, pero creo que es hora de ser sincero contigo- ella lo miro muy intrigada -como que sincero acaso antes no lo era?- Se preguntaba en su cabeza la ojigris.

El peliazul prosiguió –me ha gustado que me abraces , pero eso de ser amigo me ha puesto muy triste- la pelinaranja muy confundida lo trato de interrumpir en un susurro dijo –pero Ishida-kun yo- a lo que el Quincy continuo -por favor Inoue-san ahora que obtenido algo de valor, para que mi corazón hable, no me interrumpas por favor sabes, ya te he dicho que eres una persona especial en mi vida, a pesar que apenas hemos compartido unas cuantas batallas, yo siempre te he observado en las clases de artesanía, me encanta ver tu sonrisa, tu buena actitud para todos los que te rodean, tu ingenuidad y también tu valentía, pues lo eres cuando quieres proteger algo que en verdad te interesa, se que estas enamorada de kurosaki- al escuchar estas palabras el corazón de la ojigris casi se sale de su pecho y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un lindo color carmesí, pero no lo interrumpió, solo bajo apenada la vista y siguió escuchando -pero quiero pedirte que me dejes demostrarte que tú no tienes porque esperar que nadie te ame, pues eres una chica en verdad valiosa y aparte de hermosa tienes un corazón aun más hermoso de lo que pudiesen imaginar yo lo sé porque mi deseo más sincero es cuidar de ti y de ese corazón que tanto amo… Inoue-san yo TE AMO-

Al escuchar la confesión una confesión que jamás llego a imaginar ni en sus seños mas locos, por una extraña razón miro el retrato de su hermano y luego miro al ojiazul que la miraba con unos ojos más tiernos que hubiera visto, no supo que decir solo coloco las manos en su pecho pues su corazón latía tan apresuradamente, que pensó que en cualquier segundo se saldría.

Ella se sentó a un lado de él, algo que hiso sonrojar ambos, luego aun con sus manos en su pecho entrelazadas, pero mirándolo a los ojos le dijo – Ishida-kun realmente hoy no has dejado de sorprenderme, jamás pensé que sintieras eso por mí, yo te quiero mucho y claro que eres alguien especial para mí, pero…..- al decir eso se detuvo unos instantes y bajo un poco su cabeza –es cierto yo amo a kurosaki-kun y no te quiero hacer sufrir, a pesar de saber que ya nada puede pasar entre él y yo porque ahora tiene a kuchiki-san- el peliazul se quedo con cara de asombro y ella solo coloco sus manos en su boca dándose cuenta de que había hablado de mas.

-que has dicho Inoue-san kurosaki y kuchiki-san están saliendo pero cómo?-

La ojigris le contesto- lo siento eso no me pertenecía, no tenia porque decirlo por favor no lo comentes y si ellos dos están saliendo, ayer los vi besándose- la pelinaranja con un semblante realmente triste, que no paso desapercibido por unos ojiazul, el se acercó, le tomo una mano y le dijo –ahora entiendo porque estabas tan triste hoy en el instituto, permíteme por lo menos estar cerca de ti y tratar de hacerte feliz, tal vez algún día pueda ganarme tu corazón, eso es lo que más quiero- ella lo vio con ojos de incredulidad y se lanzo en un abrazo de respuesta –gracias Uryu-kun- el peliazul se sorprendió era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre pero trato de no hacer ningún gesto que delatara su sorpresa.

La ojigris continuo- realmente te agradezco tu comprensión y si, si quiero que estés más cerca de mí, que me ayudes amarte como te lo mereces y que nos conozcamos mas, tal vez soy egoísta por pensar solo en mi y no en que tal vez también puedas salir lastimado y eso no lo quiero- él, le dio un beso en la mano que aun sostenía de la pelinaranja y le dijo – no te preocupes por mí, déjame correr el riesgo, yo se que lograre hacerte feliz y que olvides lo que sientes por….- fue interrumpido por el dedo índice de la chica, que le dijo- ya no hablemos de eso, ahora y en adelante, intentare con todo mi corazón, el corresponder a ese sentimiento que tienen por mí, arigato otra vez por hacerme compañía en este día, por tu regalo que adore y por abrir una ventana para poder ver un rayo de sol- decía esto mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa, una sonrisa que reflejaba gran esperanza para un mañana mejor.

Después de unas horas de plática, mejillas ruborizadas y risas, se había hecho tarde era hora de irse... Ishida la miro y le dijo, Inoue creo que es hora, me tengo que ir-

Orihime solo asintió con la cabeza y dijo- de acuerdo Uryu-kun, pero no te dejare ir hasta que me digas por mi nombre… yo ya te estoy hablando por el tuyo y ni te he pedido permiso y sonrió-

Claro Orihime me voy gracias por tu hospitalidad-

-no tienes nada que agradecer Uryu al contrario gracias por regalarme a ulshi-

El Quincy quedo intrigado y le dijo – por quien? Quien es ulshi?

Ella se rio a carcajadas mientras él la observaba intrigado

-pues ulshi es mi nuevo oso de peluche que cierto chico me regalo con mucho cariño-

El solo sonrió y se acomodo las gafas como siempre lo asía

-me alegro que te haya gustado, el nombre es muy simpático Orihime gracias, que descanses me retiro-

La ojigris, lo acompaño a la puerta y se despidió de él con un gran abrazo

El se quedo un momento luego correspondió el abrazo y se marcho.

Un joven de ojos azules, iba caminando por las calles de karakura, mientras una sonrisa se dibujo se detuvo un momento y dijo –arigato Inoue sora-

Siguió su camino mientras empezaba a recordar lo que hiso después de salir del instituto.

…FLASHBACK…

En el cementerio se miro entrar a un joven peliazul con lentes y un semblante muy serio antes de entrar de lleno a buscar a la persona que había ido a ver observo una pequeña florería que estaba a la entrada y decidió entrar, se dijo para sí mismo – que tonto no pregunte cuáles eran sus flores favoritas, que lastima- y se quedo observando unas hermosas rosas de color azul, le llamaron mucho la atención pues no eran normales seguramente estaban teñidas o algo así, le recordó un poco las horquillas que siempre traía su amiga y decidió comprarlas compro 13, después entro y buscando entre todas esas lapidas una con un nombre conocido al encontrarla se detuvo y limpio la tumba, coloco las flores 6 en cada costado y rezo un tiempo por su descanso.

Luego se sentó y empezó a platicar – hola Inoue Sora tal vez no me conozcas soy amigo de Inoue-san, estoy aquí para pedirte que la cuides tu y yo tenemos algo en común ambos queremos que ella sea feliz y ambos la queremos con todo el corazón, si estoy enamorado de tu hermana y por el amor que siento por ella te pido la cuides y le des fortaleza sabes hoy a estado muy triste, su sonrisa no irradia la misma felicidad de siempre estoy seguro que eso no te hace feliz a mi tampoco, por favor cuídala mucho y te pido que me ayudes a ganarme su amor yo la quiero sinceramente, pero bueno seguramente no tarda así que me voy…. Arigato gozaimasu- y con una reverencia salió del lugar con una sola rosa azul en la mano y una bolsa blanca.

….FIN DEL FLASH BACK….

Mientras el joven Quincy recordaba lo sucedido en el cementerio y luego lo sucedido en casa de su amada, caminaba muy despacio por las calles de karakura, sin notar nada a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto en casa de una chica ojigris.

Orihime entro a su casa miro al recién llegado ulshi, lo abrazo con alegría y dijo –me daré una nueva oportunidad con uryu, dejo a ulshi conociendo a sus hermanos sobre la cama de la ojigris y salió rumbo al balcón

En cuanto salió pudo notar la energía de un hollow quien estaba acompañado de otra presencia que aunque con muy leve reiatsu ella identifico enseguida.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Si llegaste hasta este punto en el capítulo 3, ya con eso soy feliz quiere decir que valió la pena, no me importa si la leen miles con que llegue alguien y le guste alguien soy feliz gracias por eso :D**

**CAPITULO 3**

Llena de pánico salió en dirección hacia el hollow sin pensar en nada, corrió y corrió, esperando llegar a tiempo, al llegar aproximadamente a unas 8 cuadras de su casa se giro a su derecha y lo que vio la asusto mucho….-es Ishida y estaba siendo atacado por un hollow- el lo esquivaba lo mas que podía ya que sin sus poderes Quincy solo le quedaba lo que sabía de defensa personal y artes marciales, mientras ella miraba como el hollow asía su ataque con una mayor fuerza y determinación su cuerpo reacciono en un instante -santen kesshu- dijo en seguida se formo un escudo en forma de triangulo enfrente del Quincy, el miro incrédulo voltio y la vio y se sorprendió- Inoue que haces aquí porque viniste te pueden lastimar-

Ella con una mueca de enfado le dijo -como que Inoue? Que no habíamos quedado que era Orihime- y luego sonrió, después de esto el hollow se dirigió a ella y….

En otro lugar Ichigo corría en dirección al hollow que Rukia le indicaba, -pero porque no me has dicho antes esto es muy cerca de casa de Inoue-

-ya ya estaba cansada y no lo escuche perdón, ya mero llegamos mira allí es- decía una pequeña shinigami de pelo negro

Y el hollow ataco a Orihime, a lo cual Ishida grito un largo y preocupante –Orihimeeeeeeeeeeeee-

Ichico y Rukia acababan de llegar al llegar vieron la escena más sin embargo algo los dejo en un tremendo shock, Ichigo dijo –pero que hace Inoue con Ishida? Mientras esta pregunta se asía en la cabeza de Ichigo y no se movía solo miraba y al lado Rukia observando la cara de confusión del shinigami.

Orihime inmediatamente dijo –santen kesshu yo rechazo-

Se formo un escudo enfrente de ella, -Uryu no te preocupes ahora yo te protegeré así como tú lo hiciste en la sociedad de almas… tsubaki koten zanshun-

Salió un brillo en dirección al hollow partiéndolo en dos.

Rukia se iba disponer a correr en dirección a Orihime pero una mano la detuvo, era la de Ichigo con esa misma expresión de confusión y desagrado.

Orihime quito ambos escudos y corrió en dirección de Uryu al llegar lo abrazo y le pregunto si estaba bien.

Él le correspondió el abrazo y dijo- gracias orihime, has sido muy fuerte hoy me has salvado tu sola y desde cuando puedes hacer más de un escudo, eso fue sorprendente- ella solo levanto los hombros en señal de que lo ignoraba.

Mientras esto pasaba Ichigo soltó la mano de Rukia y se dio media vuelta y le dijo -llegamos tarde vámonos-

Rukia aun sorprendida solo dijo en una voz muy suave –Ichigooo- y antes de salir de allí dio un último vistazo a la escena viendo a sus dos amigos abrazados y dijo para sí misma – que está pasando con Inoue, primero Renji y ahora Ishida-.

-Anda Orihime te acompaño a tu casa- decía el peliazul.

La ojigris sonrió y le dijo -será mejor que yo te acompañe no te vaya a salió otro hollow en el camino-

El chico solo la miro con una cara triste y confundida y le dijo –Orihime haces que me sienta un inútil y muy mal por no poderte protegerte-

-Ay ay que sensible me salió el Quincy- tomando el brazo de este y con una sonrisa, saliendo en dirección a la casa de la ojigris, el al ver dicha sonrisa le contesto con otra, era imposible no sonreír ante tan cálida muestra de afecto.

Al día siguiente en el instituto de karakura todo era norma según se veía llego orihime muy contenta con un ánimo muy diferente al día anterior, saludo a sus amigos que ya se encontraban allí – hola kushiki-san, Sado-kun, kurosaki-kun,Renji-kun como han estado- antes de que alguien le pudiera responder escucho una voz muy familia la cual reconoció de inmediato en el pasillo, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo…en el pasillo estaba tatsuki y keigo quien caminaban rumbo al salón, hablando sobre lo bien que le había ido en la competencia.

Orihime al escuchar a su amiga, corrió asía ella y en cuanto la vio dijo –Tatsuki-chan- la cubrió con un gran abrazo y luego le dijo –Tatsuki-chan te extrañado mucho no me vuelvas a dejar sola por favor-

Después de soltar a su amiga lo primero que vio fue a Uryu quien iba llegando con un extraño buen humor según la impresión de cualquiera, que lo conociera, excepto la pelinaranja quien sabia porque su buen humor, ella lo saludo con una sonrisa y le pregunto-has dormido mucho mejor verdad ya te vez menos cansado, después de lo de anoche, vamos Uryu-kun entremos- el solo asintió con su cabeza, Tatsuki incrédula le dijo en voz solo para ellas – oye Orihime como que desde lo de anoche? y desde cuando es Uryu-kun y no Ishida-kun- Orihime solo sonrió.

Entraron al salón y se saludaron los que faltaban por saludarse y entre que algunos le preguntaban a Tatsuki como le había ido en el torneo, la cual comentaba muy alegre que había ganado y obtenido la medalla de oro, los ojos de cierto pelinaranja no dejada de ver a una ojigris quien lucía encantadoramente feliz, Ichigo solo frunció el seño y se voltio y nuevamente se metió en su mundo de preguntas, no sabía porque le disgustaba de sobremanera el ver a Ishida con Inoue, después de todo ella solo era parte de su nakama, solo eso, se repetía en su mente….

Las clases transcurrieron rápido llegando a su fin, todos tomaron sus cosas, hablaban mientras se dirigían a la salida, se despidieron, la primera en intentar irse fue Orihime quien dijo- nos vemos mañana, kuchiki-san, Tatsuki-chan, Sado-kun, kurosaki-kun, Uryu-kun que tengan un buen día hasta mañana- se despedía con una gran sonrisa, pero la voz de nuestro Quincy la detuvo- espera Orihime-chan te acompaño a tu casa- todo se quedaron viendo unos a otros sorprendidos y un pelinaranja a un mas confundido que nadie.

Ella solo voltio y asintió con la cabeza y partieron rumbo a casa de la ojigris, después cada quien se dirigió a sus respectivas casas, Ichigo iba algo cabizbajo algo que Rukia no pudo pasar por alto y le pregunto- que te sucede Ichigo, desde lo que vimos ayer estas en otro mundo en ichigolandia, que estas pensando, mejor dicho, que estas sintiendo,- el levanto la cara frunció el seño y le dijo- que te importa enana acaso crees que por lo que paso ayer puedes entrar en mi mente, baaa- y camino a un más aprisa, dejando a Rukia algo atrás, -vamos no seas tan lenta o te dejare-

Rukia corrió para alcanzarlo y quedar a su lado pero ahora era ella la pensativa….

En otro lugar Orihime y Uryu iban hablando de su día, de que les gustaría hacer al llegar a sus casas, de sus proyectos de vida, en pocas palabras iban conociéndose mas, Orihime no podía creer cuanto había cambiado con solo una confesión de parte del ojiazul, ya era muy diferente con él y le dijo- oye Uryu-kun no olvides que tienes que venir a visitar a ulshi o te extrañara mucho-

Con un sonrojo invadiéndole la cara hasta las orejas solo pudo contestar- claro Orihime-chan, lo haré muy pronto- luego se detuvieron, pues habían llegado a la casa de la pelinaranja,- bueno Orihime-chan te dejo para que descanses, gracias por dejarme acompañarte a casa-ella lo miro con una sonrisa y le dijo - no Uryu muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mi- mientras el Quincy se retiraba rumbo a su casa la ojigris sonrió, mirando al cielo dijo, -onni-chan será acaso que podre enamorarme de un hombre como Uryu? No creo que sea difícil? Es un gran chico….-

Pues la vida transcurría normal así pasó una semana, entre ataques de hollow los cuales Ichigo, Renji y Rukia se encargaban, el peliazul quien todos los días acompañaba a la ojigris, lo cual cada vez era más evidente la molestia de cierto pelinaranja, por la situación.

Estando ya todos en el instituto, todos platicaban antes de que llegara la maestra, por un lado la alegre ojigris platicaba con su mejor amiga, Tatsuki, estaba muy preocupada por su amiga y decidió preguntarle–orihime, estás segura de lo que haces, no es posible que hayas olvidado a Ichigo tan rápido, aparte que estas sintiendo por Ishida, anda dime-

La pelinaranja ve a su alrededor para que nadie la escuche y le responde –Tatsuki-chan claro que no he olvidado a kurosaki-kun es y será siempre alguien importante, pero el ya tiene a kuchiki-san y yo no puedo hacer nada, aparte qué prefieres que este llorando por los rincones? Pues no lo haré, sabes Uryu-kun me hace sentir realmente protegida, querida, está al pendiente de mí, me hace reír cuando estoy triste, huele mi cabello secretamente, pero sabes, siempre me doy cuenta, jajaja- ambas rieron – pero lo más importante Tatsuki-chan, es que me a demostrado que me quiere y me quiero dar una oportunidad con el- y la pelinegra solo dijo – ay Orihime-.

Desde otro lugar estaba un pelinaranja muy atento a las caras de cierta ojigris y a la capitana de judo, a un lado sin ser notada por este, una pelinegra un tanto pensativa y enfadada, se le acerca más y le dice –Ichigo que está pasando, sé que no debemos hablar de esto aquí, pero… estas muy extraño, no me gusta que mi novio, este siempre viendo a otra mujer, que pasa dijimos que si no funcionaba y descubríamos que amábamos a otra persona, solo tendríamos que decirlo- el volteo y con la vista en la ventana le dijo- no sé de lo que hablas ya vete a sentar.

Después llego la maestra, todos tomaron sus asientos, pero un pelirrojo no podía dejar de ver a la pequeña shinigami pues lucia raramente pensativa.

Se le acerco disimuladamente para que la maestra no los viera ya que era su vecino de asiento y le dijo –Rukia que tienes, te veo mal y sabes que no me gusta verte así puedo hacer algo por ti- ella se volteo a verlo con una sonrisa, que después desapareció –que tienes mandril esa actitud no va contigo cuando te pones así de meloso das miedo-

La maestra se dio cuenta de su plática y dijo - Abarai y kuchiki tienen algo que decir?- Y al unisonó contestaron –no maestra disculpe-

Luego se voltearon pero la pelinegra en vos muy baja que pudo ser escuchada por el pelirrojo dijo –gracias Renji-

La clase siguió y fue turno de un trabajo en pareja, las pareas se formaron rápidamente, como siempre sucedía desde hace mucho tiempo:

Orihime-Tatsuki, Ishida- Chad, Ichigo-Mizuiro, pero faltaba keigo y dos personas recién llegadas al grupo, Renji fue invitado por una compañera hacer pareja, lo cual hiso enfadar a la shinigami, después de todo eso significaba también hacer el trabajo con keigo.

Renji se miraba realmente agusto con Hitomi, una chica alta, de un cuerpo delgado pero bien formado, tés blancos y cabello y ojos de color miel.

Renji y Hitomi, reían mientras se miraba que su confianza uno con el otro aumentaba, algo que definitivamente enojaba a Rukia que no podía ni siquiera hacerle caso al pobre keigo.

-kuchiki-san realmente debemos realizar el formulario de algebra….kuchiki-san, que tanto vez- decía mientras dirigía sus ojos a el lugar donde miraba la pelinegra –ahh si es Abarai con la bella Hitomi, no me digas que estas celosa kuchiki-san-

Al oír esto salió de sus pensamientos y le dijo -claro que no Asano-san ya deja de decir esas cosas por favor y termina el formulario o nunca saldremos-

-pero kuchiki-san si es un trabajo en equipo los dos debemos trabajar- mientras estos peleaban por quien aria el trabajo, keigo se defendía y la shinigami trataba de convencerlo que hacerlo solo seria prueba de que es mejor que ichigo, con tal de no hacer nada claro está.

Una pelinaranja se levanto junto con su amiga, pues había terminado el trabajo.

Se dirigió hacia la maestra pero al pasar por el asiento del Quincy le sonrió con una sonrisa muy picara, le saco la lengua en señal de victoria y le giño el ojo, algo que hiso que nuestro peliazul se ruborizara un poco y se ajustara sus lentes.

Chad quien era muy callado y discreto…. No pudo aguantar más y le pregunto –que está pasando con Inoue y tú, que son esas miradas y sonrojos-

Esta plática hiso que un pelinaranja estuviera realmente atento a la respuesta.

El ojiazul solo le dijo –no pasa nada Chad, que te hace suponer que pasa algo? Anda mejor acabemos no vaya ser que nos gane kuchiki y keigo eso si sería realmente humillante-

En otro asiento no muy lejos de allí estaba un pelirrojo platicando muy ameno con Hitomi la ojimiel le decía –Abarai-kun te parece si a la salida me acompañas por unas donas y té, cerca de aquí ay una pastelería muy rica y creo que te encantara- Renji al oír pasteles y té le brillaron los ojos –por supuesto será un placer Hitomi-

Rukia observaba la escena con el seño fruncido y preguntándose para ella misma –porque me molesta que esta tipa, le coquetee tan descaradamente a Renji el es solo mi amigo yo estoy con Ichigo, pero es que, es una resbalosa esa tipa que le pasa tan pronto y ya invitándolo a salir y luego le da donde más duele, en la comida como si supiera que este imbécil no desprecia nada que tenga que ver con comida…momento a mí que me importa- se reprendía mentalmente la pequeña shinigami.

Después de todo esto se escucho un timbre que indicaba que al fin podrían ir al receso, todos salieron rumbo a su lugar predilecto para reunirse y disfrutar de su almuerzo, estando en la azotea todos sacaron sus almuerzos y Tatsuki como siempre por pura curiosidad, de saber qué cosa desconocida e incomible había traído de almuerzo su amiga le pregunto –oye Orihime que as traído de almuerzo- la ojigris se ruborizo y dijo- he traído albóndigas de tofu, con mi delicioso aderezo especial de miel, mostaza y apio para Uryu-kun y para mi-

el Quincy sin creerse lo que sus oídos habían escuchado le pregunto- Orihime-chan en verdad has hecho eso por mí- y un leve sonrojo ataco sus mejillas…..-muchas gracias será la primera vez que pruebe algo hecho por ti- al terminar de decir esto recordó la mala reputación que tenía su querida Orihime como cocinera y una gotita apareció en su frente, todos los observaron incrédulos a ambos chicos y esto hacia que la ojigris y el Quincy cada vez se ruborizaran mas, Tatsuki solo alcanzo a decir –que pena por ti, Ishida tan joven que estas para morir de indigestión pero bueno lo que hace el am….. y no termino la frase, pues miro el rostro de Ichigo muy enojado y distante de aquel grupo de amigos.

Orihime le dio el obento que contenía la comida a él ojiazul y se levanto dijo para todos- lo siento olvide comprar un jugo ahora regreso- Uryu la detuvo de la muñeca y acomodándose los lentes le dijo espera Orihime-chan yo iré ya has hecho mucho por mi- ella solo se rasco la cabeza y le dijo –para nada Uryu-kun de verdad voy y regreso- para posteriormente salir corriendo de la azotea con una gran sonrisa, mientras todos seguían en sus platicas y almuerzos, Ichigo también se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta y levantando una mano dijo-olvide algo en el salón, sigan sin mi-

Rukia miro la actitud del pelinaranja y con una mueca dijo para ella –que le pasa a este imbécil-

El ojiazul, lo observaba irse y en un movimiento se ajusto los lentes.

Orihime iba corriendo rumbo a la cafetería, paso por el jardín, se detuvo miro al cielo, suspiro y dijo -onii-chan que diferente día y que diferente animo traigo hoy verdad, pareciera que nadie me pudiese quitar esta felicidad, seguramente estarás feliz por mí, pues estoy tratando de…..- se detuvo, coloco sus brazos sobre su estomago y en su mente siguió la plática con su hermano-estoy tratando de olvidar a kurosaki-kun, no sé si lo logre, pero Uryu-kun me está ayudando mucho, sabes jamás pensé estar así de animada por alguien que no fuera kurosaki-kun, pero es que Uryu-kun se merece que lo intente de verdad de corazón y onii-chan lo haré-

Se dibujo una sonrisa nuevamente en su rostro y antes de continuar su camino, se detuvo al escuchar una voz muy familia -Inoue- esto la hiso dar media vuelta incrédula de a ver escuchado bien.

** Tatatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ya mero llegamos al final mil gracias por llegar tan lejos pues no pense que alguien se interesaria en mi historia besos de luna y dejen reviews asi se en que mejorar los quiero.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pues llegamos al final el desenlace de ….. ok si ya me pase total este es el final del fanfic a quien le haya gustado mi trabajo mil gracias y a quien no, pues igual gracias pues leyeron algo :D**

**CAPITULO 4**

–kurosaki-kun, pero que hace aquí pensé que estarías con kuchi….. Perdón quise decir pensé que estarías con los demás, acaso también se te olvido algo de tomar, porque si es así….- no pudo terminar por que la interrumpió el pelinaranja –Inoue porque haces esto- ella se quedo con una cara de confusión y solo dijo-a que te refieres kurosaki-kun-

-vamos Inoue, estas saliendo con Ishida y nos lo has ocultado, porque? que está pasando entre ustedes- el semblante de la ojigris, que antes era de confusión, por la actitud de su amigo, se cambio de repente por uno de enfado.

-ja en primer lugar, yo no estoy saliendo con Uryu-kun y si así fuera no tengo por qué darles explicaciones, aparte de que no soy la única que oculta cosas a sus amigos, no es así kurosaki-kun?- se dio media vuelta y se dirigió sin voltear a la cafetería.

El pelinaranja se quedo en shock, no podía creer que le hubiera contestado así, no podía creer que esa persona era Inoue, la chica más amable y respetosa y tierna que nadie conociera, sin mover un musculo recordaba cada palabra que habían salido de los labios de la ojigris, cuando recordó una frase que lo congelo aun mas ¨ aparte de que no soy la única que oculta cosas a sus amigos¨ decía en forma de susurro – a que se refiere, no será que se entero no…no puede ser- una voz lo saco de sus deducciones – si, si puede ser, ella lo sabe Ichigo- el pelinaranja se quedo pasmado y se volteo de inmediato a ver quién era el dueño de esa voz.

-Renji, que has dicho como que Inoue lo sabe, tú también lo sabes, explícame-

El pelirrojo se puso enfrente y le dijo –si hace poco más de una semana, el día de la competencia de Arisawa-san ella llego muy triste y casi todo el día estuvo triste, lo recuerdas, pues fue porque un día antes te vio besando a Rukia-

Ichigo totalmente incrédulo no supo que decir, no sabía realmente lo que estaba sintiendo solo dijo – no puede ser, porque? porque paso eso, seguramente por eso está saliendo con Ishida-

El pelirrojo realmente enfadado, pues pareciera que hoy sería el día de ¨enfádate con Ichigo¨ le dijo en tono amargo – y eso a ti qué? estas saliendo con Rukia, a ti que más te da, vine por ti para llevarte de regreso, tienes muy preocupada a la enana y no te voy a permitir que la lastimes ni que juegues con sus sentimientos entendiste, así que vamos andando-

Ichigo no supo que contestar pues eran muchas cosas en su cabeza, él saber que Inoue los había visto, el extraño y nuevo sentimiento en el, hacia la pelinaranja y por otro lado estaba Rukia… sin saber por qué? por primera vez siguió las ordenes del shinigami pelirrojo y se dirigió a la azotea, al llegar estaba Rukia con un rostro preocupado pero también platicando con la capitana de judo.

El pelinaranja y pelirrojo se unieron a la plática, mientras un ojiazul, seguía viendo a la puerta esperando una silueta conocida por él y así fue de rato llego Orihime, con los jugos, se sentó, a un lado de él, y le dio el jugo, el lo tomo y no pudo aguantarse las ganas de preguntarle.

-paso algo Orihime-chan, recuerda, que entre nosotros no ay compro…..- fue interrumpido por la ojigris quien introdujo una cuchara con comida en la boca del ojiazul, algo que lo impresiono y asqueo a la vez, pues su mala reputación, no era nada más que la verdad, sin hacer ningún gesto, que delatara el mal sabor de boca, se lo trago de uno.

Ella le dijo -come y no sigas hablando porque, no terminaremos nuestro almuerzo y ya no tarda en sonar el timbre, mejor dime que te pareció- le dijo esto con una gran sonrisa.

El Quincy solo le sonrió y le dijo –muchas gracias Orihime-chan esta delicioso-

La ojigris se rio a carcajada, algo que hiso que todas las miradas se dirigieran a ellos, -Uryu-kun no sabes mentir, jajaja no te ha gustado nada, pero eres tan lindo que jamás lo dirás jajaja tu cara te delata estas tan pálido que no me extrañaría que Tatsuki tenga razón y te de una indigestión, jajaja, lo siento, creo que nadie a diferencia de Renji-kun y yo soportamos esta comida, que pena, Uryu-kun a la otra que quiera traerte el almuerzo, mejor traeré algo comprado, de acuerdo- cuando termino trato de retomar la compostura y dejar de reírse pues le causo mucha gracia el esfuerzo que trataba de hacer para no decepcionarla, después sonó el timbre y casi todos se dirigieron a el salón.

Excepto Rukia quien detuvo al pelinaranja y le dijo -Ichigo ya estuvo bien, no soy una niñita, ni tampoco tonta, así que tenemos que hablar de lo que sientes o estas empezando a sentir por Inoue- el semblante del shinigami sustituto fue de real pánico, no sabía cómo actuar ante esta plática tan directa.

Se detuvo y le dijo – de que hablas Rukia, yo no siento nada por Inoue-

La pequeña pelinegra se enfado y le dio una bofetada, eres realmente un imbécil sabes, tu y yo quedamos que esto no era para siempre, que ambos estábamos empezando a sentir algo mas allá de la amistad, mas no sabíamos que era, si en nuestro camino encontrábamos a nuestro verdadero amor, el otro se aria a un lado, reconoce Ichigo lo que estas empezando a sentir, si no lo haces el lazo que se está formando entre ella e Ishida se hará cada vez más fuerte, quiero que pienses en lo que te acabo de decir y que evalúes tus sentimientos y cuando los tengas claros quiero que me los digas?... con el corazón en la mano, si aun esta eso que empezábamos a sentir? o realmente nunca existió? está bien-

Después de esto no espero respuesta y salió de la azotea, el pelinaranja realmente no estaba de humor por lo que decidió no asistir el reto del día a clases y reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos, mientras, sometía a su cabeza y corazón a un sinfín de preguntas como:

En realidad, amo a Rukia pero como una hermana o una mujer especial en mi vida pero no como pareja?

Porque me molesta tanto ver a Ishida cerca de Inoue?

Porque me dolió que Inoue me contestara así de fría?

Inoue es solo una amiga y compañera? O no?

-No puedo engañarme a mí mismo, en realidad no la veo como una amiga en realidad quiero a Inoue soy un imbécil por no darme cuenta antes, tuvo que ser justo ahora, que ese Quincy está tratando de robarme su amor….no lo puedo permitir que debo hacer?-

Por un lado el seguía en su mundo de preguntas tratando de aclarar lo que sentía, por otro lado sus amigos estaban en clase, todo seguía normal en el salón de clases, entre trabajos, tareas, preguntas y demás.

El timbre sonó, indicando, que otro día de clase daba fin, cuando un pelinaranja se reunió con sus amigos, cada quien tomo su camino rumbo a sus respectivas casas como era ya costumbre un peliazul se ofreció acompañar a la ojigris y esta acepto, se despidieron y salieron caminando, siendo observados por un shinigami pelinaranja quien cerraba sus puños en señal de enfado.

En el camino iban algo callados, pero el silencio fue cortado, por una pregunta por parte del peliazul –Orihime-chan, que paso entre tú y kurosaki en el receso- ella lo ve y sonríe y le dice -vaya vaya pero el Quincy esta celoso- el solo la mira y se pone algo rojo, ella contesta con una risita muy sutil y comienza a decir –Uryu-kun no tienes de que preocuparte, sabes que aunque no seamos novios yo te quiero mucho y no sería capaz de hacer algo que te lastimara, además…-

El peliazul regreso la mirada a la pelinaranja y le pregunto –además que Orihime-chan porque te detuviste además qué?-

Ella se sonrojo a más no poder después de todo seria sincera y esta era la mejor ocasión para serlo.

…..

En otro lugar iba un pelinaranja, muy pensativo y enfadado caminando sin rumbo alguno, se decía en voz alta –porque siempre tiene que acompañarla ese Ishida, que no tiene vida propia o que, no entiendo nada que me está pasando con Inoue y porque me siento así, seguía sumido en sus pensamientos sin notar que llegaba a un parque y después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que ese parque no era el que estaba por su casa sino un parque conocido por el, por ser el parque donde el hollow ataco a Ishida, siguió inspeccionando con la mirada el parque cuando, reconoció 2 siluetas que pudo reconocer- que hacen aquí Ishida e Inoue y que es lo que estarán platicando, no puedo estar sin saberlo- se acerco cautelosamente poco a poco hasta quedar a una distancia muy buena para escuchar todo.

La pelinaranja algo sonrojada prosiguió – pues además de…..Uryu-kun, eres una persona muy linda, pero sabes debo decirte que poco a poco te has convertido en alguien fundamental en mi vida, desde que estábamos en la sociedad de almas, me protegiste y fuiste uno de los primeros en descubrir mis sentimientos por kurosaki-kun…..

Al escuchar estas palabras el corazón de Ichigo comenzó a enloquecer y latir sin sentido alguno –no puedo creerlo podrá ser verdad Inoue tiene sentimientos por mi? Pero como no me di cuenta antes –

…. y me cuidaste, siempre me sentí segura junto a ti, no sé porque pero estos últimos días he descubierto que, además de ser alguien importante para mí como mi amigo también….también te quiero Uryu-kun-

Dos jóvenes en distancias diferentes no podían creer lo que escuchaban, abrieron impresionantemente los ojos en señal de incredulidad.

Uryu intento hablar pero fue interrumpido por la ojigris.

-si aun no puedo decir que te amo, pero creo que poco a poco has logrado crearte un lugar propio en mi corazón, sabes? Ya no me imagino estando sin ti has logrado que ya no este triste, que ya no piense ni sufra mas por kurosaki-kun y te lo quiero agradecer si no fuera por ti, tal vez estaría muy deprimida por haber visto a kurosaki-kun, besando a kuchiki-san, pero ahora solo pienso en qué hacer cuando estemos juntos, eres fundamental en mi vida y quiero que estés junto a mi siempre- al terminar de decir esto, se giro sobre sí misma y estando frente al Quincy lo abrazo.

El se sorprendió por un momento, pero luego sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo

Mientras en otro lugar, nuestro shinigami sustituto observaba, aun incrédulo y confundido, se disponía a irse, ya no soportaba ver esa imagen, se giro para verla por última vez, a pesar que le dolía mucho ver esa imagen, quería comprobar que no era una ilusión.

En voz baja y con un semblante realmente triste, dijo para sí mismo –lo siento mucho Rukia, pero ese lazo del que hablabas, ya se formo y creo que e perdido el corazón de mi hime…. por imbécil como tu tanto me lo dices- al terminar de decir esto empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa sin ningunas ganas de llegar, pero una brisa otoñal lo ataco con hojas de temporada y el siguió su camino con una tristeza dibujada en su rostro.

El peliazul no podía creer que tenía entre sus brazos a su princesa, a esa princesa que tanto soñó en rescatar y hacerla feliz, se despego un poco de ella y le dijo – Orihime-chan de verdad me haces muy feliz- le agarro la mano y le dio un delicado beso sobre ella, la ojigris se ruborizo, pero no por el beso, que dulcemente le había dado el peliazul, si no por lo que estaba a punto de hacer….

La pelinaranja se a abalanzo hacia él lo abrazo y aún en ese abrazo le dijo –arigato Uryu-kun, por entrar en mi vida-

Se despego un poco de él lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos y le dio un beso, un tierno pero apasionado beso en la boca.

Luego ambos se sonrojaron y siguieron su camino hacia el apartamento de la ojigris entre risa, platicas y sutiles abrazos, cuando por fin llegaron, el la detuvo y le dijo –arigato Orihime-chan hoy a sido el mejor día de mi vida- ella lo callo colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios del peliazul y le dijo – el mejor día de tu vida, hasta ahora- después de una sonrisa le giño el ojo muy coqueta y entro al departamento.

El pelinaranja, ya en su casa recostada, pensando que debía hacer, justo cuando descubrió que sentía algo por Inoue, que ella también sentía algo por él, descubre que ese Quincy había usurpado su lugar en el corazón de la ojigris, ahora le era más claro eso de que los quincys y los shinigamis son enemigos a muerte.

-que debo hacer- se decía en voz baja – lo único que me queda claro es que no puedo utilizar a Rukia, la quiero y mucho, pero como a una hermana, no tengo idea porque empezamos esto, si siempre supe que no la amaba y en el fondo ella tampoco me ama, pues ella al que en verdad quiere, es a ese cara de mandril, debo hablar con ella ahhhhh- suspiro – no puedo creer que patético soy, porque me entero de todo al último, Inoue me quería y lo peor de todo es que me vio besando a rukia, ahora entiendo porque estaba tan triste, ese día y porque me contesto así, soy un imbécil, pero ya es muy tarde, debo intentar dormir, no sé cómo reaccionare al verlos juntos, supongo que este dolor que siento es lo que sufrió ella al verme con Rukia-

El pelinaranja seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que el sueño lo venció.

Era una mañana radiante, se podía pensar, que sería un día perfecto, pero no para una pequeña y pensativa shinigami, quien se había levantado muy temprano, no quería ver a Ichigo, quería darle su espacio y ella también, quería pensar, todo estaba muy revuelto en su cabeza, -primero el hecho de ver a Renji con Hitomi, porque se sentía tan enojada, cuando los miraba juntos, que pasaba? porque ya no miro a Renji, como el amigo que siempre fue para mí, momento que he dicho-

La ojiazul, no entendía, porque últimamente su corazón latía tan rápido que juraría que saldría de su pecho, solo por verlo.

-Luego el hecho de andar con Ichigo, siendo que él no me ama- seria que ambos sabían que el corazón del pelinaranja le pertenecía a la ojigris, era todo confuso se repetía, cuando de pronto sintió una mano, en su hombro, se sobre salto y dispuesta atacar se volteo cuando ve que era nada menos que el dueño de sus pensamientos –Renji pero que haces aquí-

El pelirrojo con las manos en los bolsillos siguió caminando junto a ella

-que hago yo aquí, más bien dicho que haces tú aquí, es muy temprano y sola, donde esta ese inútil de Ichigo? Y lo más extraño, porque estas tan pensativa? eso no es usual en ti enana-

La ojiazul mientras escuchaba palabra, tras palabra, se iba marcando más y más una venita de ira sobre su sien.

-cállate ya cara de mandril, solo me levante más temprano y no soy la niñera de Ichigo y el estar pensativa, es un estado común en mi, ya que soy una chica muy inteligente, a diferencia de otros como tú, mandril y pensándolo bien que haces, sin tu nueva mejor amiga? Hitomi creo que se llama ehhhh.

-Vamos, vamos Rukia no me digas que estas celosa- seguido de una gran carcajada – a ti no te tiene que importar enana, tu estas como Ichigo, así que no te importa si me la pase deliciosamente con Hitomi-chan en la pastelería, que por cierto, fue así, una hermosa compañía, en un delicioso lugar-

La pequeña pelinegra, contenía su furia, con todas sus fuerzas –a mí que me interesa eso, a mi no me tienes que darme detall…..momento como esta eso de que estoy con Ichigo a que te refieres?-

-vamos Rukia no tienes que fingir, te vi besando a Ichigo, la otra noche ya hace algunas semanas, lo que me molesta es que me ocultaras a mí, aparte de que ya no se qué es lo que está pasando con ustedes dos, me preocupas enana, últimamente te veo muy triste y a ese imbécil muy molesto, no quiero, ni permitiré que te haga algo malo, si es así dime y le…-

Ella se detuvo de golpe algo que hiso que él se sorprendiera un poco y se detuvo al igual - que te pasa Rukia dímelo quiero ayudarte sabes que aunque no lo diga, eres alguien muy importante-

Ella con el rostro cabizbajo, lo escuchaba, muy triste cuando se sentó en una banca cercana del parque por el cual pasaban, él la siguió y ambos ya sentados, prosiguieron con la platica, era el turno de ella.

-Renji lo siento, si estoy saliendo con Ichigo, pero no es nada serio, el ama a Inoue y….-

-Rukia perooooo…-

Ella levanto el rostro y le dijo –no te preocupes Renji… no estoy sufriendo por esto, nosotros sabíamos en el fondo que no duraría, solo que quisimos intentarlo y ahora nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentimos-

El muy asombrado, no entendía la actitud de su amiga – entonces que te tiene así, dímelo te quiero… te quiero ayudar-

La ojiazul por un instante fugaz pensó que su declaración sería más fácil pero prosiguió, después de un suspiro – mis verdaderos sentimientos, lo acabo de descubrir hace cinco minutos y no sé qué debo hacer tal vez me pase lo mismo que a Ichigo y ya sea demasiado tarde-

El con una cara de what? – Explícate Rukia-

La ojiazul con cara de enfado pensaba –que quiere que le explique? Que estoy celosa de esa Hitomi, que ya he pensado en una enorme lista de torturas realmente dolorosas para ella y emocionantes para mí – ese pensamiento le causo mucha gracia y no pudo aguantar y se hecho a reír.

El pelirrojo impaciente la sujeto de ambos brazos y le dijo – de verdad que eres bipolar, que estás loca, que te pasa? Ya dilo – ella se soltó del agarre y lo miro a los ojos, por un instante se perdió en ellos pero reacciono y le dijo- está bien te lo diré ya…estoy enamorada lo acabo de descubrir pero no es de Ichigo-

El pelirrojo sintió que la sangre le hervía, no podía creer que alguien más le ganara el corazón, de la ojiazul, se maldecía por dentro una y otra vez.

Ella se levanto de la banca y le dijo – ya vámonos senos ara tarde y la solterona amargada de la maestra nos castigara.

Cuando trato de dar un paso, fue sujetada por Renji de una mano – no te dejare ir, así como así, se que estas sufriendo y quiero saber porque o por quien para partirle la cara-

Ella en un principio se sorprendió luego al escuchar eso, pensó –jajaja ese mandril sí que es un tonto no creo que quiera pegarse el mismo, si supiera-

-quién es? dímelo Rukia- le exigía el pelirrojo con una cara muy tierna algo que al notarlo la pequeña shinigami, no pudo resistir y lo abrazo, aun abrazándolo le dijo-Renji te interesa Hitomi-

El se sorprendió al entenderlo todo –Rukia, que dices, claro que no me interesa apenas la conozco, pero tú sabes me dio en algo que me fue imposible resistirme- ambos al unisonó dijeron – la comidaaaa-

La separo de su cuerpo y le dijo viéndola a los ojos. –era broma tonta, sabes bien que no me interesa ninguna otra chica que no seas tú, pero por lo mismo que siento por ti, no quiero intervenir entre tu e Ichigo, ya te e confesado, mis sentimientos hace mucho y ahora que se que estas enamorada de otro, no cambia nada yo te ayudare a que seas feliz, si ese tipo te lastima sabes bien que zabimaru estará emocionado de partirlo en dos-

Ella por fin lo miro a los ojos, le sostuvo la mirada y le sonrió – si eso es verdad entonces zabimaru tendría que atacar a su dueño- al pelirrojo casi se le salían los ojos de la sorpresa, ella decidió continuar y le dijo –Renji te amo, no sé desde cuando, solo sé que los celos sacan tus verdaderos sentimientos y sobre Ichigo, siempre supimos que no duraría y ayer comprendí que te a…..-

El la detuvo de continuar con un lindo y tierno beso, lleno de amor, lleno de un amor que había guardado y tratado de esconder.

….

Ya en el instituto todos llegaron como era de costumbre, unos minutos antes de clases lo suficiente para saludarse y platicar antes de clase.

La ojigris y el peliazul no dejaban de regalarse sonrisas picaras, algo que incomodo y entristeció a un pelinaranja, el no pudo soportarlo y se levanto, fue a donde Rukia platicaba con Arisawa y Chad y le dijo – Rukia necesitamos hablar, acompáñame-

Al salir y alejarse considerablemente del salón, empezó hablar el shinigami sustituto –Rukia me dijiste que si sabía lo que sentía, te lo dijera, sabes no quiero lastimarte, te quiero pero…- ella muy atenta a lo que decía su amigo se alegro, pues sabía a dónde iba la plática y después de lo vivido con Renji eso, la asía sentirse menos culpable.

La ojiazul lo interrumpió – vamos Ichigo se a donde va todo esto y no tienes que darle tantas vueltas, sé que no me amas y sé que tu también sabes que yo amo a Renji, así que no te preocupes-

El pelinaranja sonrió y estaba muy feliz por ver que su decisión no le causaría daño a su amiga.-vaya así que tu también te atreviste a reconocerlo enana-

La ojiazul se cruzo de brazos – claro, no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a ti imbécil, así que ya hable con Renji y solo quería hablar contigo para poder contarles a todos que ya ando con Renji-

El pelinaranja en tono de burla dejo –comooooooooooo? Ósea que soy un novio cornudo, aun no terminabas conmigo y ya andabas con ese mandril-

Ellos se abrazaron y caminaron rumbo a su salón de clases aun riendo.

La pequeña shinigami decidió terminar con ese bello momento, preguntando -Ichigo que aras con respecto a Inoue e Ishida- a él se le detuvo la sonrisa – no tengo nada que hacer Rukia ayer los vi besándose, así que supongo que ya andan, así que no haré nada, solo seguiré mi vida, no quiero interferir en la felicidad de Inoue, se mira tan hermosa con ese brillo en la mirada que no puedo interferir, seguiré mi vida y pues entrenare para proteger este mundo y a las personas que quiero-

Llegando al salón vieron que estaban en una especie de celebración todos muy emocionados abrazando a la ojigris y al Quincy, Rukia sin entender nada pregunto –que pasa que estamos celebrando?-

Todo se detuvo por unos segundos y hasta parecía que nadie respiraba hasta que la capitana de judo dijo –Orihime e Ishida ya son novios- después de decir esto todos vieron a Ichigo, el pelinaranja solo sonrió, no muy sinceramente y dijo – felicidades a los dos, me da mucho gusto por ti Inoue, te vez muy feliz y tu Ishida mas te vale que la cuides y no la hagas sufrir o si no te la veras conmigo-

Ishida solo sonrió y le contesto – no tienes que amenazarme kurosaki, nunca lastimaría a la mujer que siempre e amado- y se ajusto los lentes en un rápido movimiento.

Inoue se le quedo viendo a ichigo se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla muy dulcemente –arigato Ichigo-kun-

El pelinaranja y los demás presentes se sorprendieron ella solo sonrió y dijo – queeeee! Creo que ya ay la confianza y el cariño suficiente como para llamarte por tu nombre no lo crees? Muchas gracias por protegerme y preocuparte por mí-

Después de eso nuestro querido shinigami sustituto le regalo una sonrisa muy dulce y pacífica, ya que su corazón estaba un poco más tranquilo, por saber que siempre la tendría cerca.

La ojigris se dirigió a lado de su mejor amiga Tatsuki, la capitana aun confundida e incrédula le dijo-oye Orihime que pasa no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, cómo pudiste llamarlo por su nombre? Y dime que ay con respecto a Ishida en verdad lo amas? Explícame estoy confundida- aaahhh suspiro la pelinaranja.

- Tatsuki-chan que es lo que no entiendes? Me atrevo a decirle Ichigo porque siento más confianza con él, porque lo quiero, siempre ocupara un lugar especial en mi corazón, recuerda el primer amor nunca se olvida, solo que….. ya no lo amo, con esa intensidad, ahora puedo tener esa confianza de hablarle así, ya no me siento intimidada y creo que podre ser más abierta con él,….. Sobre Uryu-kun que te puedo decir? A ti jamás te mentiré, con el corazón en la mano te diré que lo quiero mucho, tu mejor que nadie sabes que si ame mucho a Ichigo-kun pero no se dio nada, siempre me miro como amiga y pues Uryu-kun fue ganándose mi corazón, aparte a hecho cosas por mí, que jamás imagine que alguien aria, tenemos un hijo lo recuerdas, ulshi y lo de mi hermano y el estar siempre pendiente de mi y ahora yo lo estaré de él y es tan lindo y sexy-

La ojigris abrazo muy emocionada a su amiga y la pelinegra, mientras era abrazada por su amiga pensaba –que bueno por ti Orihime, estoy feliz por verte, nuevamente con esa hermosa sonrisa, me hace muy feliz, pero…..si supieras que ese tonto de Ichigo si te ama…. Pero no … ya no será ahora en tu corazón se está formando un gran amor por Ishida-

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos se toparon de frente con Ichigo, quien miro a las dos chicas y luego dijo –Tatsuki déjame hablar con Inoue-

La pelinegra no supo qué hacer, estaba asustada por lo que el pelinaranja pudiera decirle, cuando se disponía a irse, se le acerco y le dijo- ahora es feliz, no la lastimes-

El solo la vio a los ojos y le sonrió en señal de respuesta y de que no tenia de que preocuparse, luego la capitana entendió y salió, ellos se quedaron unos segundos sin hablar luego empezó el pelinaranja –Inoue…. Sabes que te quiero verdad-

Ella le sonrió y le dijo- claro que si Ichigo-kun yo también te quiero, sé que me quieres como a Tatsuki y a los demás y sé que siempre seremos amigos-

El pelinaranja no lo podía creer, que tan inocente era la ojigris o seria acaso que cuando el corazón está ocupado en alguien más, te vuelves muy despistado, después de llegar a esa conclusión, sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases.

La ojigris le dijo – vamos ichigo-kun, se nos ara tarde- y le tomo la mano para correr en dirección a su salón cuando llegaron a un tomados de las manos todos voltearon a ver al Quincy, pero este ni se inmuto, pues confiaba en su princesa.

Las clases siguieron normales, después el descanso y luego sonó el timbre que anunciaba el termino de las clases, todos tomaron sus caminos habituales el Quincy y la ojigris salieron rumbo a la apartamento de ella, agarrados de las manos y muy felices en el camino él se detuvo y también la detuvo a ella, y le dijo –confió en ti mi princesa y te agradezco por la oportunidad que me das, pero quiero que seas feliz si por algo tu descubres que yo no soy tu verdader… fue callado por un beso de la ojigris seguido por un abrazo que rodio la espalda bien formada del peliazul, terminado el beso él, la vio con una cara, como que no entendía, ella le sonrió y le dijo -Uryu-kun ya te lo dije cuando me propusiste ser tu novia si yo no sintiera nada por ti y no estuviera segura de esto, no hubiese andado contigo, puesto que lo ultimo que deseo es hacerte sufrir, sabes le pedí a mi hermano que me ayudara a encontrar alguien que me amara tanto como yo puedo llegar amar y míranos creo que fue una señal así que cada vez que te vea dudar de lo que siento por ti, te atacare a besos- esto último lo dijo con un leve sonrojo y una cara un tanto picara, -aparte yo decidí darme una nueva oportunidad contigo Uryu y lo haré a un 100% porque te amo.

El solo le sonrió suspiro como aliviado por la respuesta que escucho y la sinceridad de su ahora novia y le dijo arigato hime-chan y si de castigo recibiré un ataque de besos, seré el hombre más inseguro del mundo- tomándola del brazo acercándola a su pecho y en un fuerte abrazo le susurro un –TE AMO ORIHIME- luego juntaron sus miradas seguidas de un apasionado beso.

Y así es como comenzó la nueva oportunidad que tanto soñó Ishida como Inoue de ser felices para siempre.

FIN


End file.
